


True Love

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [22]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Robbie contemplate their relationship separately and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie looked around her as she sat in George Square; all the couples seemed so fake. Most of them were teasing the other one and Jackie could see in the eyes of those being teased that they were hurting because their partner was keeping them down.

Jackie knew she wasn't like that at all.

* * *

 

Robbie was standing on the other side of the one way glass in the observation room, his fists clenched tight. He could never understand how a guy could beat up their wife or girlfriend.

He wanted to go in there and make the guy so scared that he would be able to see the same fear in the coward's eyes as was in his victim's, but Burke knew this and ordered Robbie to stay clear of the interview room. He never said anything about the observation room.

Robbie was desperate to see the fear in the guy's eyes, but he knew he wasn't that violent that he would be able to put the same amount of fear in the guy's eyes.

No, he wasn't like that at all.

* * *

 

As Jackie lay in bed that night, wrapped up in Robbie's arms, she knew that she and Robbie were the type of people who were born for each other. They loved to walk, holding each other's hand.

They understood each other perfectly; they were two sides of the same coin. Whenever Jackie cried, Robbie knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> Some People by Cliff Richard


End file.
